totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Oahu
Total Drama Oahu is the first story in Nduke's main canon! Chris McLean takes 18 brand new teens to a exotic island in Hawaii, called Oahu. They will be staying in an nice hotel, called the Volcano Inn. This season, the cast will be split into three teams, based on their physical and mental attributes. They will have to compete in challenge such as hiking up a deadly volcano, building sand castles, solving a mystery, and trivia contests. The team that loses must go to the Smoothie Ceremony of Losers, and the inhabitant that doesn't receive a strawberry smoothie will be eliminated, and be forced to do the Hula Dance of Shame, and leave off of the Volcano-Flinger of Losers. Characters 'Staff' Chris McLean Chef Hatchet 'Contestants' *'“A”' (The Stalker) - "A" is a creepy sixteen year-old who has never shown his face to anybody aside from his parents when he was born. Since the seventh grade, he has been a proficient stalker, but careful to keep his identity secret. "A" signed up for Total Drama to stalk an ongoing crush of a contestant for eight years. *'Anabel' (The Gossip) - Anabel is a sassy, Twitter-addicted teenager who feeds on gossip and relies on it to maintain friendships. Anabel is rather annoying, and dresses in rather revealing clothing. Anabel signed up for Total Drama to get dish on Chris McLean, hoping to get her own spin-off. *'Brad' (The Moron) - Brad is a dumb, lazy, sixteen year-old who has an IQ of 55. Brad has never been smart, and someday dreams of proving the people who underestimate him wrong. Brad signed up for Total Drama to show that he does have some skills, and is a smart strategist. *'Brook' (The Sassy Asian) - Brook is an intelligent, driven girl who isn't afraid to say what everybody else is thinking. Growing up, she was born in Taiwan, and later moved to Canada at the age of ten due to her father getting a job promotion. Brook signed up for Total Drama to become wealthy, alongside her father wanting her to gain more tolerance and acceptance towards people. *'Christian' (The Pompous Ass) - Christian is a spoiled rich kid who has worked for nothing that he has. Growing up, his father was a doctor and his mother was a famous actress, leaving his butler Chauncey to take care of him for most of his life. With getting things for doing nothing, he has become accustomed to treating people poorly, as well as not knowing the value of money. Christian's father signed him up for Total Drama, thinking it would be a good learning experience for him. *'Clayton' (The Teen Heartthrob) - Clayton is accomplished actor who has worked for everything that he has. He was born to an alcoholic mother and a compassionate father who died in a car accident. Clayton found his talent for acting at five years old, and then at the age of seventeen, moved away from his mother and sent her off to rehab to work as an actor in Los Angeles, to which he still does today, now nineteen years old. Clayton signed up for Total Drama as the series' oldest contestant to date, hoping to relaunch his career following an arrest. *'Cory' (The Surfer Dude) - Cory is a surfer from Malibu who has always been a laid-back, calm person and generally kind to others. He was born to a single mother who was consistently absent from his life, causing him to live in a shack in Malibu. Recently, Cory turned sixteen and subsequently moved to Montreal, hoping to start anew. Cory signed up for Total Drama to become independently wealthy. *'Frenchie' (The Unlucky Guy) - Frenchie is a small, intelligent boy from Newfoundland. He was born to a single mother and a twin brother named Cameron. Frenchie has always been an unlucky kid, constantly getting hurt and therefore isolating himself from the outside world, alongside his brother Cameron. Frenchie signed up for Total Drama, hoping to follow in his brother's footsteps and win the million dollar prize. *'Jacoby' (The Kind Jock) - *Larry - The Compulsive Liar *Marissa - The Uptight Jerk *Oriana - The Spoiled Brat *Rain - The Hippie *Rob - The Psycho Strategist *Sammy - The Goth *Serena - The Sweet Model *Sheila - The Bad Girl *Yetta - The Secretive Girl Chapters Chapter 1: TBA Posted On: TBA Category:Competition stories